


ULTRA TEAM III - 致命诱惑 #1#

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth





	ULTRA TEAM III - 致命诱惑 #1#

# 1 #

乌托邦式的冷眼旁观中榨出几簇并不纯净的炬火，地狱般的深渊啮噬着应许之地，黑暗伺伏。

烈日。避无可避的行人如同实验室中任人宰割的小鼠，行道树偶尔飘落的叶片贴着眉侧擦过。因炙烤而沉默至融化的街道中任何一点声响，都是濒危小鼠的绝命警钟。

因心知将到之事而焦灼难耐，又顺势把弱点剥开，拱手送至实验者面前。试管轻响，针尖微颤，包裹橡胶的指甲敲击针筒。警钟响起又复趋平静，正如心间揪起放松——逼到尽处甚至产生对应许之地的无谓期望。

或者应许之地本身就是骗局。

靴底与路面敲出声响，次次回荡直逼颅骨，令太阳穴也随之突兀震颤。几乎可感的青筋跳动，似乎预示今日扼吭夺食的结局。

道尽途穷。哪来绝处逢生。

汗液不受控制地从额头向下流淌，滑腻的水珠进入衣襟却仿佛变得粘稠浊凝。不薄的衣物与身体紧紧贴合，如同鞋中砂砾般执拗恼人地阻拦前行。紧箍在身体的制服与无形的禁锢别无二异，单单配上一顶“象征”的头衔便足以脱颖而出。

令人愤懑的规矩。

行路人深吸一口气。炙烤的味道传入鼻腔，莫名多了一股恶心的血腥。若是刑场上方时刻弥漫这股气息倒也平常；可他沉浮纵横二十年，见过被子弹钉透的心脏不计其数，哪怕单论面前这一处，成立至今，尸体常躺的水泥地也几乎有了血色。

他不该对这些心怀异样。

目光低垂，耳边蝉鸣的聒噪声在平日理应被大脑屏蔽，此刻却让人分外心神不宁。他有些想抬手擦擦额上的汗，也许顺势按摩一下隐隐钝痛的太阳穴。但四周高清探头已然悉数亮起红色指示灯，从现在起，一言一行，皆入庭证。

他要对付的不是普通陪审团，而是一群精通微表情或动作、深谙审讯条理的心理学专家。他不能冒这个险，哪怕为避免过度解读所带来的不必要麻烦——况且他心知肚明，那并非“过度解读”。

再细微的差错，也会全盘皆输。仅有这一次机会，他赌不起。

不择手段方能全身而退，何其讽刺。

监牢正对着死刑场。不知是对监禁之人收效甚微的无声恫吓，还是为他们提供聊胜于无的免费消遣。不论哪种都是狠辣决绝的策略，实在像极了奥古斯都的手笔。——噢，现在该改称“贝利亚”了。

赛文目不斜视。步伐稳健，不疾不徐，手臂随脚步自由摆动，但因此时身处的场所不可避免地带上几分军人做派。表情却是与身态不符的愉悦，即便唇角绷紧，眼睑却微微上挑，与麻木或悲意截然不同的平静，胸口起伏均匀。

教科书般的自得潇洒，游刃有余令收放自如的上等演员也不得不谦让三分。

思维飞速运转。时刻顾及各角度实时录播自己的摄像头呈像和镜头那边的分析组，高压之下大脑主动提供闪回画面以舒缓压力，脑内往事涌上，占据海马体不算起眼的角落，虽不会影响赛文当前的状态需求，却在缓压同时强塞入不适合此刻将面临事态的感情。

赛文想闭上眼睛清空脑内不由自主浮现的画面，但这个动作本身透露的比思绪可能导致的轻微表情改变还要多。他不得已只能暗暗绷紧肌肉克制一切微变，表面镇定自若，埋于衣物下方四肢抽紧时如同机械摆臂轴间承重加剧般艰难推进，几乎听得到齿轮负重过大齿尖摩擦的瘆耳呻吟。

他想起二人在The Tower塔顶初遇。他心如死灰，却偏被命运安排。那晚佐菲给予他的岂止新生——他一心复仇，年少而不知收敛，负伤猛兽般抵死咆哮。目炬燃恨，爪牙尽出，赌上最后的尊严与灭己门者决一死战。

他哪有什么加入TEAM的心，纯粹凭此自保，伺机而出而已。

迫水向来城府极深，他怎么可能未曾识破。

——不过是顺水推舟为他设保。此刻回想，甚至起初几月的疗伤修养都是刻意疏于监管，任他随时退出。他有什么资格得到迫水真吾如此关心？就凭他接下来要对他做的忘恩负义之事？

这个词倒是言重了。但赛文也不认为是言重。他活该内心如此煎熬，正如佐菲执意推翻……罢了。

何苦。迫水，你这是何苦。

赛文不敢再想。面部表情几乎因那段回忆而崩溃，此刻仍死死撑着愉悦神态对他而言宛若酷刑。酷刑尚且能以毅力相抵，所做之事违背本愿、道义不容，打破他一向处事光明磊落的原则，竟还要笑意相陪。

他接受不了。起码对迫水真吾，他下不了手。

赛文晃过神来，惊觉一身冷汗。与方才太阳曝晒的汗水混为一体，倒省了他几分力气，状似自然地抬手擦拭，掩掉手掌下一瞬的情绪崩塌。

断不明孰是孰非，更辨不清今夕何夕。

“纵横规矩，岂非棋局；身陷囹圄，岂非棋子。”

赛文心下一惊。多年前佐菲与他闲来下棋时口中言语再次入耳，几乎是他最不想听到的一句——那是他与佐菲交心的第一盘棋。从那之后他开始逐渐面对现实，接受训练，直至今日复仇之心犹在，却如同他当年导师一般依附于更为宏大的目标。

他知道这句话的分量。佐菲也知道。摄像头另一边冷血无情或被迫卖命的分析者，也知道。

“既为棋子，自当循规蹈矩。”赛文开口，心中暗自庆幸情绪波动尚未影响语调气息。话音将落，方在监牢门前立定，探监铁门已开，佐菲身处四周监视的双面镜房中，二人并不能直接对视，但佐菲的目光却如事先知晓一般，准确地透过镜像落于赛文双眼。

他坐在监牢内的长凳之上，却因脊柱脱力无法坐直。双手以毫不舒适的角度向后探往墙壁，手掌按墙，肘部抵上，勉强将因禁食至少一周而明显瘦削的身躯撑起。方才扬声器传出的声音语气虚弱，想必也是同样原因。

赛文唇角上扬，心间抽痛。

他没有时间再等。沉默越久破绽越多，他必须开口。开口以尖刻恶毒之语对他的Captain冷嘲热讽，甚至羞辱，像一个真正的篡位成功者那样。

“为一己私利落得今日境地，弃子不该放肆。”

说这话时他目光下移，视线接触长凳下方垂悬之物，费尽心力维持的冷笑与嘲弄险些再次功亏一篑。

脊柱受损，腰椎以下瘫痪，他心知肚明那对于佐菲来说意味着什么——哪怕禁食使其中的一半不至于那么难堪，他也不相信佐菲能心安理得地接受现状。哪怕是预谋性的心甘情愿。

而佐菲仿佛知道他内心一般，颧骨凸起，几乎脱形的脸上露出一个轻轻的笑容。当然是讽刺的。他们都不能冒险。但赛文知道，他就是知道，佐菲实际上是抚慰。

“放肆？禁锢行动能力，剥夺人权，竟然对我说放肆。”

不能再耽搁。赛文觉得自己的意志力摇摇欲坠。若方才从室外进入，出汗尚可理解，此刻隐于鬓角下的一滴汗水就毫无可信服的解释了。

他看着佐菲身旁的测谎仪。波形平稳，鲜见波动，千篇一律如同腐坏的政府，毫无新意。

“深呼吸。测谎仪只是机器，它骗不过你。”

佐菲将电极贴片置于预备队员赛文的颈侧和额侧，语气舒缓而轻松，像在介绍什么玩具。

“太阳是蓝色的吗？给我反面答案。记住，重点是你要相信。不要关注心跳，关注问题本身。相信。”

“是。”

“做得不错。”测谎仪上几乎未见波动，佐菲向前倾身，鼓励亲生弟弟一般揉了揉赛文发顶。赞许真诚得让一直在诸星本家接受严苛训练的团感到不真实。

“迫水真吾，传播及私用违禁药品，情节严重。ULTRA TEAM Captain SEVEN受总统奥古斯都委派，宣告并监督执行迫水真吾死刑。”

赛文竟然松了一口气，却在一半时重又提起。不只是因为监控探头——他猜得到佐菲会说什么，也清楚佐菲期待的、自己给出的答案。

他只是做不到。面对佐菲，面对给予他远超乎他应得的在意的迫水真吾。

其实哪有人能够背叛迫水。他对每个人的弱点了如指掌，懂得如何以缓兵之计握兵权在手，同时做得无可指摘，让满朝谏臣心服口服。

赛文清楚自己也不过是被迫水切入软肋控制在手的服从者而已。只不过他本心并非如此，是迫水忠心恒亘经得住考验，让他心甘情愿。

但能让人“心甘情愿”，本身就是极其可怕的掌控力。

双面镜对面的迫水抬起头。上句道完后他目光低垂，颈部随之俯下些许，由于久未修整而微长凌乱的发梢投下阴影，掩盖住眼睑半遮的目光和唇边下颔冒出的青色胡茬。那该是他最轻松的时刻，赛文想。不需继续遮掩，短暂流露真实神态的瞬间，在此刻用剑拔弩张都不足以形容的氛围中对两人而言都难得至极。

现在他终于抬起头。出于十分投入的“相信”——他此刻眼中过分真实的痛心看得赛文如坐针毡。

“给我宣判死刑的竟然……是你。”尾音被刻意削弱了语气，似乎是佐菲难以接受以至于无法出口。微分的双唇中流出轻得仿佛呼吸的气音，反而数倍表达出近似绝望的不可置信。赛文一瞬间几乎分不清现实。

“你有权宣布遗愿。”赛文觉得背后出了一层接一层的冷汗。他拼尽全力地保持好一切细节，两侧房间上方角落的摄像头仿佛实质的目光一般钉在他身上，从颅骨沿着脊椎，用力敲碎盆腔的痛苦。

佐菲轻轻张了张口唇；赛文觉得心脏提到喉口，如果让他再多忍一秒，恐怕他就溃不成形。时间被无限延长，赛文的视网膜穿透双面镜来到佐菲面前，把他每一个细微的动作一帧帧地、睚眦必争地映入瞳孔。他觉得迫水要说他最不想听到的答案了。为了听不到那个答案、为了逃离这处凌迟桩，他简直能做任何事。

“再给我一剂吧。我不想。”

佐菲稍微顿了顿。赛文保持着自然下垂的手臂尽头，状似放松的手套内每个指关节都在收缩反抗。

佐菲倒是平静如常。

“跪在地上，被拖去刑场。”

“逃脱概率存在，不予执行。”

他们那群人——造成这一切的罪魁祸首、让赛文此刻恨不能食肉寝皮的那股势力，显然充分预估到佐菲能做成什么。房间里除了一张焊死在地面的长凳别无他物，由于逮捕后的立刻禁食，尿袋也完全代替了多余的金属物品。

做到如此境地，连赛文都几乎要说一句佩服。

他恨得甚至骂不出口。

脑内神经猛然清醒一瞬：赛文从快要溺毙的痛苦中抓住牵引，不顾一切地挣扎求生。无尽恨意被成功转移到佐菲身上；他相信如果他此刻也连着测谎仪，波纹从现在起该毫无起伏。

“记住，重点是你要相信。不要关注心跳，关注问题本身。相信。”

相信他真的是篡位者，相信长久屈居人下的耻辱，相信经年伺机而反的背叛——赛文没再去阻止反映在目光中的愤恨，虽然他承认，知道佐菲无法看见他给内心的爆发提供了不小的安慰。他是无论如何也不愿意让Captain心痛的。

“团。”

赛文简直要叹息——他不知道迫水是怎么抓住他一丝一毫的情绪波动，竟然能在他方才转变的节点提供导火索。对于他此刻这个已然成功的、扬眉吐气的上位者，有什么能够比被踩在脚下的前任队长的亲切称谓更能激起愤怒？

“迫水真吾。”赛文咬紧牙关，现在他不需要掩饰任何情感。源头固然不同，表达却是一致。他不会再被任何事物阻止了。

“你该知道不应徒劳试探我。”

他一语双关，看似谴责佐菲试图与他拉近关系的不当之举，实则暗中警告此刻两人皆处于严密监控下的事实。佐菲双眸半合，以掩于阴影下的眼睑轻颤作为了回答。

“以卑劣手段经营偷生，状似今日也是必然。”

他双拳紧握。他更想切断视线逃避眼前景象，但他该做的是怒目对敌。

一半步步紧逼，亲手断送；一半痛彻心扉，追悔莫及。

赛文觉得自己快要疯了。

“死刑即刻执行。”他听见自己语气平淡，例行公事。如此完美的伪装甚至让他陷入对自己真实心理的怀疑。奥古斯都指派本就事出有因，今日此地一行才真正看透他冷面背后的伪装：他的态度但凡稍有对佐菲的倾向流露，便一箭双雕，当场逮捕。他不能反抗政府逮捕令，宛若俎上鱼肉。

真是好大的一盘棋。这么看来，佐菲对他说的第一句话，也是意有所指。若非二人皆经历无数次锤炼后足以高压之下面不改色的心理素质，微表情所表达的细节必定早已破绽百出。

他双手背后立于探视间，目不斜视地任由武警进入监牢，左右架起佐菲向执行室带去。断药半月导致双腿显示出轻微的萎缩迹象，原本设计刚好贴合皮肤的外裤显得松弛。赛文想起他被捕时刚好是药效维持的最后一天，一身便衣显然是为寻求下一针剂掩人耳目。

佐菲行事一向谨慎，如此情况下尚能被奥古斯都亲卫队以“可疑”为由逮捕，除故意为之外绝无第二种可能。

赛文面色阴沉，牙关紧咬，眼眶几乎泛红。探视间的摄像头在佐菲被拖出房间时便已关闭，为他留下几秒的发泄时机。监牢内的人被粗鲁支起，因无力而拖沓到地面的双腿随身体翻转的惯性扭转方向，大臂连同肩部被人提起，上身顺势躬起以缓解持续性拉伸感，双膝却下坠得几乎接触地面，连同小腿和鞋尖橡胶，在走廊地面上摩擦出刺耳声响。

他们甚至拒绝提供轮椅。即便佐菲实力有目共睹，但竟被针对到连腰下截瘫都寻不得怜悯的程度——赛文双拳攥紧，绷得整条手臂随之颤抖，却心知当几秒后他踏出房门又要恢复如常，连被迫观看佐菲被注射死刑的全程都不能露丝毫破绽，甚至面露快意。

他厌恶至极，却无处发泄。若不是为了迫水，他何必在这哪怕有Captain肩起职责、尽最大努力为任务拓路的情形下，依然处处可见欺上凌下、一丘之貉的政府中忍辱负重？

赛文止步在执行室前，依旧隔着一层——这次却是真正的玻璃，只是位于刑犯身后，互不可见。佐菲已被带入执行室，呼吸与脉搏皆连入监测仪器，四肢被缚。无知觉的双腿没给他带来丝毫宽容，反而是束缚带以数倍力度勒入四肢皮肉。赛文面上冷静，心中险些爆了粗口。自古死者为大，临行善待，发展至今却变为几个初级武警肆意发泄的工具。沦为弃子，便连山林野畜的地位都……

迫水……做到如此程度却经受如此对待，你究竟在为了什么卖命。

“大义所趋，在所不辞。”

赛文浑身一震，再抬头只见武警完成束缚，立于一边，佐菲脖颈微动，转向几人方向，道出恐怕是被囚禁以来主动开口的第一句、也是最后一句话。

赛文听得出来，那不像佐菲说的话——那不如说是从他自己口中说出的。他猜得到佐菲这样讲的用意，无非是料到他此刻的压力，以隐蔽却有效的方式给予慰藉。虽说赛文丝毫未从中得到宽慰，反而是Captain事已至此仍念及他心绪凌乱，令他心中百味杂陈。

诸星团啊诸星团，你竟有一天被人护于翼下。

心下酸涩，理智却并未冲淡。觑准执行者入门一瞬，将早已备好的试剂握于手心，屈指一弹，盛装浓缩试剂的精致容器准确卡入执行者制服腰带与衣物缝隙，刚好是准备针剂时贴近佐菲手臂那侧。

佐菲平静如水。赛文相信他是把这当做真的死刑，军戎半生、隐姓埋名半生的结局来对待。

真正走到生命尽头时，迫水真吾正会如此平静。不论他面对的是自然衰亡还是兵败沙场，一生荣光还是无人问骨。

针头刺入皮下，输液袋中液体缓缓滴落。

死刑开始。


End file.
